


ART: Not In My Office!

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Digital Art, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Lestrade wins the office pool and gets scarred for life</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Not In My Office!

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so... since I really, really fail at this challenge, I decided I might as well randomly skip around between the remaining days/prompts :)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/130331/130331_original.jpg)

[on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/130579713683/after-several-months-of-my-epic-fail-at-the-30-day)


End file.
